


Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

by xhangemhighx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hard of Hearing Zuko, Hotels, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Vacation, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: He watched in horror as a man walked by, straight into the path of the sticky red hand. It collided with his forehead and stuck there, a large red blob hanging from his face. Sokka stayed frozen in place as the man looked up and met his eyes on the third floor balcony. Despite the distance, Sokka could see the look of rage the man had, brought out by the scar covering the left side of his face. Sokka let out a small whimper and ran like his life depended on it.OrSokka and Zuko are staying in a nice resort and Sokka hits Zuko in the face a lot.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the post I made outlining this fic. Some spoilers. https://zuko-just-wants-his-honor.tumblr.com/post/626759564571951104/so-more-on-that-hotel-fic-as-suggested-by
> 
> Title is from Vacation by the Go-Go's because I had no better ideas

Sokka wasn't regretting his recent acquisition of [slappy hands](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/slappy-hand-blue-sticky-toy-isolated-white-background-69446698.jpg). He and Aang had won (well, scammed with Toph's help) most of the games in the arcade and managed to get enough points to buy ten slappy hands from the hotel's arcade. They could have spent it on something bigger and better, but Sokka was perfectly happy with his decision. He slapped the hallway railing, then peeled the hand back up. Beside him was a large space that opened up to a small area on the ground floor two stories below. Sokka looked down into the open space, littered with only a few couches and a single scrap of paper he'd thrown down there earlier. He looked at the sticky object in his hand and then the ground. Then, he did what any logical person would when faced with a large chasm- he chucked it. Seriously, who wouldn't? He had plenty more and he could just go get more.

Sokka didn't account for anyone walking into the space as soon as he threw it. He watched in horror as a man walked by, straight into the path of the sticky red hand. It collided with his forehead and stuck there, a large red blob hanging from his face. Sokka stayed frozen in place as the man looked up and met his eyes on the third floor balcony. Despite the distance, Sokka could see the look of rage the man had, brought out by the scar covering the left side of his face. Sokka let out a small whimper and ran like his life depended on it.

"Katara!" He yelled, pounding on her door. "If I die, tell them the scary hot guy did it!"

The door opened to an annoyed looking Katara. She waved him inside and shut the door behind him before sitting down. "What did you do this time?"

Sokka jumped onto Katara's bed, next to Aang. "You know those sticky hands that Aang and I got?"

Katara nodded.

Sokka continued. "I was playing with one in the hallway. I threw it down one of the lobby areas, since no one was there. Then someone was there. I hit a hot guy in the face with it."

Katara snorted. "Only you would do something like this. Where's hot guy now, coming to get revenge?"

Sokka shook his head. "I don't know, I ran away. He looked like he wanted to kill me."

Katara started to laugh again. "If anyone's killing you, it's me."

Sokka looked over to Aang, who was listening to the conversation with interest.

Aang shrugged. "I can't protect you from him, ask Toph."

"Where is she?" Sokka asked. He wouldn't tell her - she'd just laugh at him too.

"The arcade." Aang informed. "She and Suki were having an air hockey competition. I think I'm going to join, come with me!"

"I'm not leaving!" Sokka exclaimed. "What if hot guy is out there?"

"Then you can go apologize to him and stop telling me how hot he is." Katara said.

"Fine," Sokka grumbled. "Remember, if I die, it's his fault."

Sokka followed Aang out the door, down the hall, into the elevator, and onto the second floor. The hot guy was nowhere in sight. Aang walked into the game room, leading Sokka towards the air hockey table where Toph and Suki were violently slamming the puck around. That was when Sokka noticed. In front of the guitar hero game was the hot guy, nodding as he listened to a girl in a light pink dress talking.

Sokka started to walk backwards out of the room, but Aang grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards Toph and Suki.

"Aang." He hissed. "That's him."

Aang smiled. "Go say hi!"

"Are you crazy?" Sokka tried to pull away from Aang's grip. "He looks like could kill me!"

Aand raised an eyebrow. "He looks harmless."

The guy was still talking to his friend, he clearly hadn't noticed them yet. Sokka was able to take him in more clearly. He wore a red hoodie, the sleeves so long they nearly covered his hands. His hair was half up, half down, exposing the scar on his face and his beautiful amber eyes. Wow, now was not the time to be a disaster bi.

"Toph!" Aang called. "Sokka and I are up next!"

Toph rolled her eyes. Sokka had no idea how she knew how to do it. "Whatever, Twinkletoes."

Sokka avoided looking over at the hot guy and focused on the air hockey game instead. Suki was winning, but she had the advantage of sight. Toph was playing very well for a blind person, but Sokka should have expected that. She excelled at most competitive things.

The game ended with Suki winning. Aang and Sokka took their place. Sokka was the air hockey champion and hadn't been beaten yet. After a few minutes, Sokka won 7-0. 

"Yes!" He cheered. "Any others dare to challenge the victor?"

"Can I try?" 

Sokka looked to his right to see the hot guy standing there, hands in his pockets, with a small smile on his face. Oh no.

Sokka nodded. "Sure."

The guy took his place at the other end of the air hockey table.

Sokka hit the puck first, knocking it to the other side.

"Sorry about earlier." He stuttered. "I don't normally hit people with sticky hands."

The guy shrugged. "It's fine. Why'd you throw it anyway?"

"I don't know." Sokka admitted. He hit the puck with force, scoring the first goal. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

The guy scoffed. "Your version of a good idea isn't right. I'm Zuko, by the way."

Sokka realized he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Sokka. Air hockey champion. Owner of lots of slappy hands."

Sokka watched as the puck came towards his goal, too fast for him to block. Zuko scored his first point. The game continued in relative silence. Sokka caught Aang whispering to Toph out of the corner of his eye and sighed. He was probably telling her about the incident earlier.

The puck whizzed past Sokka again, straight into his goal. He pulled it out and was determined to try harder. He had to win this to keep this streak. On the other hand, shouldn't he let the hot guy win? Nonsense. Sokka had his honor to uphold.

He groaned as Zuko scored a few more goals. The game ended with a score of 3-4. A very close match, but Sokka had still lost.

"Good game." He shook Zuko's hand. "You're now the air hockey champion, don't lose to anyone else or you'll have to give up the title."

Zuko grinned. "I don't think I will."

* * *

Sokka stood in the volleyball court with Katara, Suki, and Aang. They'd beaten three teams in the tournament so far and didn't know their competition. Toph had insisted she could play, but no one trusted a blind person to hit a ball flying through the air so she'd been forced to sit out.

The last team they'd face off against walked up to the net. To Sokka surprise, one of them was none of than Zuko, the guy he'd hit with a sticky hand the other day. The others were the girl who'd worn the pink dress, some goth girl who looked very scary, and a girl who looked kinda like Zuko. His sister?

The game started and quickly became violent. The girl he assumed was Zuko's sister hit the ball fast and hard, almost enough to rival Suki's style. Suki, however, had plenty of experience. Sokka didn't play volleyball much and panicked when the ball came to him. He hit it back over the net, not bothering to account for where it might go. That just happened to be in Zuko's face? This was the second time he'd hit Zuko in the face. Why couldn't he just catch a break?

Zuko stumbled backwards but kept on his feet. He spiked the ball back and the game went on, despite the blood trickling from Zuko's nose. Despite the injury, his team won. Sokka was a little salty about it, but no one could be worse than Toph. She was the definition of bad sportsmanship.

Sokka walked over to where Zuko had sat down on a bench and was pinching his nose.

"Stop hitting me in the face with things." Zuko complained when Sokka walked up to him.

"Sorry." Sokka apologized. "Do you need anything - a tissue, ice pack, whatever?"

Zuko shrugged. "No, I'm fine."  
  


Sokka shook his head. "You're bleeding pretty badly, I'll go get some tissues. 

Sokka walked back into the hotel lobby after washing the sand off his legs with those weird small shower things. He saw a box of tissues sitting on the reception desk and took a bunch, ignoring the receptionist's glare. He walked back out to the beach and handed the clump of tissues to Zuko.

"Thanks." Zuko muttered.

Sokka smiled. "It's the least I could do. Just watch out for the next thing I hit you with."

"Oh god." Zuko groaned. "It'll probably be even more painful. You better not have a bowling ball you're planning to throw at me."

Sokka put a hand on his chin like he was seriously contemplating. "I'll make no promises."


End file.
